Stubborn Hearts
by Chatay
Summary: A little bit of fluff. Daisuke's sick and refuses to admit it. What can all this lead to? Daiken, Kensuke, Hiyako.


Stubborn Hearts

PG-13

One-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do however own this plot.

Author's Notes: This is a Kensuke fiction. Which means same sex couple, if you don't like that please leave now, because you won't like this story. There are also some slight hints of Hiyako as well. I must say for a one shot, I actually spent some time on this one. It also served its purpose to fix my case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya grimaced as he slowly opened one eye.

'_Why the heck is the sun so bright?_' he grumbled silently.

He groaned as he slowly sat up. The fact that the room was spinning definitely was not a good sign.

_'You have got to be kidding me. There is no way in heck I caught Ken-chan's cold. Motomiya's don't catch colds. I don't catch colds.'_

He had spent the better part of the past two days watching over his boyfriend who had managed to catch one of his patient's colds. Ken didn't catch colds often, so in turn when he did catch one it definitely was not a small one. Daisuke had to admit, he enjoyed taking care of Ken, since it was one of the few things he felt he was good at. He looked at the empty indent in the bed next to him.

_'Well he must be doing better considering it would seem he's back to being up before me.'_

It was one of the sure signs that Ken was sick. Daisuke never woke up before Ken, even if he had somewhere to be. Ken was always up before his boyfriend. Daisuke smiled, then slowly drug himself out of bed. He didn't feel that terrible really, if he ignored the shooting pains that shot through his body every time he moved, and the fact that breathing seemed like a chore. He was fine, really he was.

He slowly made his way through the apartment. The smell of eggs and toast greeted his nose. He scrunched up his nose in slight disgust. He liked eggs, really he did, it was just at the moment the smell strangely resembled something chibimon would make. Daisuke ignored another sign that pointed to the fact he had a cold, he really was refusing to admit it. Ken was an excellent cook; rarely did he burn a thing. The few times he had ruined a dinner or two, was because Daisuke had taken to distracting him from the preparations.

Daisuke walked past the kitchen and mumbled something, that could have been good morning and then proceeded to head to the bathroom for a shower.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ken Ichijouji turned and then proceeded to watch as his boyfriend slowly made his way to the shower. He sighed and wiped his hands off on a dishtowel. He turned the thought over in his head of calling the others and canceling the picnic they had all planned. However, he felt that he might want to wait to see if his hunch was right or not. He had to admit he had never ever really seen Daisuke ill. He knew Daisuke for a good 13 years now, and had been his boyfriend for 10 of those years. Daisuke had suffered from the occasional stomachache and hang over every now and then, but other than that Daisuke had been healthier than a horse.

One might wonder how Daisuke simply walking by and mumbling a good morning would lead Ken to believe that his partner might be sick. It's quite simply really. You see, while one may find this hard to believe, Daisuke really wasn't one not to greet his boyfriend properly in the morning. No matter how tired or not awake Daisuke had ever been, he always managed to come into the kitchen and give his lover a proper greeting. This would be the first time in 10 years that Daisuke hadn't come and gave Ken a good morning kiss.

Ken winced as he heard a loud thud, and Daisuke cursing rather loudly. It would seem the shelf in the bathroom fell again. He sighed and turned back to making breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke glared at the shelf on the floor, then looked even more annoyed at the bruise that was now forming on his foot.

'_This is so not a good morning,'_ he thought miserably.

He sighed as he slowly turned the knob in the shower. He shivered slightly as he waited for the water to heat up, and then stepped in. He had been hoping the hot water, would help some of the aches that now plagued his body fade. However, it was far from the case, it seemed in fact that the hot water did nothing, but to make him feel worse. He sighed as he stopped out of the shower.

"Why the heck is it so hot?" he murmured.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ken watched his boyfriend with a worried interest. Daisuke was picking at his food to say the least; the dark skinned man had barely taken four or five bites.

"Dai-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" asked Ken.

"I'm fine Ken-chan," replied Daisuke.

Under other circumstances Ken might have been offended, however, he was quite certain now that something was wrong with his boyfriend. He also knew that Daisuke was unlikely to admit it, he was about to call him on it when a knock could be heard.

"I'll get it," stated Ken.

"Mmph."

Ken rolled his eyes at Daisuke's sort of response, and went and answered the door.

"Ken-chan! Dai-chan! Hurry up already, we're going to be late," cried Miyako as she brushed casually into the apartment.

Miyako stopped abruptly as she caught site of Daisuke. She titled her head to the side and then turned to face Ken.

"What's wrong with him? Did you two have a fight?" she whispered.

"He's been acting like that all morning. I think he caught my cold, but you know Suke," replied Ken.

"He'd rather have to take a test, than admit that he might be sick. Motomiya's don't get sick. That's what he always used to mock me with whenever I caught a cold. So are we still going on the picnic?" asked Miyako.

"Well even if we call him on it, he's not going to admit it. Why don't you go on ahead? I'll let you know in a little bit, if we're going to be able to make it," replied Ken.

Miyako nodded and then headed out the door. Daisuke wandered into the living room, and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Where's Miya-chan going?" he asked.

"To the picnic," replied Ken.

"Aren't we going too?" asked Daisuke.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you're sick."

"... I.... Not. I don't get sick," he whispered.

"Well either you're sick, or you're possessed. Because in all of the time I've known you, you have never not eaten at least 3 courses of breakfast," replied Ken.

"I'm fine alright? I don't get sick remember, its just allergies. Can we please go to the picnic?"

Ken raised his eyebrow, while Daisuke turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Dai... don't do that."

Daisuke answered this by sticking out his lip just slightly adding to the effect. Ken threw his hands up in frustration.

"Fine we'll go, but no soccer! I don't need you ending up in the hospital."

"But-"

"Don't but Ken me, Daisuke. I'm only allowing you to go because we haven't seen anyone other than Miya in a couple months now,"

Daisuke's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew very well he shouldn't be going at all, but he had been a good actor most of his youth and he could definitely do so now.

'_Ken-chan doesn't know me that well_,' he thought defiantly.

Ken's worried eyes watched over him as he grabbed his art bag and headed out the door. He wasn't a doctor for no reason; he had seen the way Daisuke had sweated in his sleep. The look of pain that crossed Daisuke's eyes with movement. He also hadn't failed to notice how that brief conversation seemed to leave his lover slightly winded.

'_I hope I don't regret this,'_ he thought silently.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ken frowned as he helped Miyako set up the picnic. Daisuke had promptly ignored his warning about no soccer, and now was running around with Taichi.

"I swear, I wonder sometimes if that boy has a brain inside that beach ball he calls a skull," muttered Miyako.

Chibimon titled his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?"

Ken smiled as he removed Chibimon from his head, and placed him down on the blanket.

"It means that Daisuke isn't acting very intelligently," replied Ken.

"Why, what is he doing so terrible?" asked Hikari.

Ken looked up as Hikari settled down next to Miyako and Chibimon.

"Ken and I are pretty sure that Daisuke managed to catch himself a cold. Now the moron is running around in eighty degree weather playing soccer," replied Miyako.

Hikari looked worriedly at Daisuke. Now that she took a second look, the boy was definitely sweating a lot more than he normally did.

"Yeah, he looks on fire out there," she stated.

Ken sighed as he stood up and made his way over towards Daisuke and Taichi. He really didn't like the color his boyfriend's cheeks were.

"Taichi! Daisuke! Food's ready!" he yelled.

Taichi grinned at him, and made his way over and took a seat next to Yamato. Daisuke smiled and also made his way over, but much slower. He hadn't failed to notice Ken's use of his full name.

'_I'm so going to get yelled at for that,'_ he thought.

"Uh, hi," he muttered sheepishly.

Ken raised an eyebrow and then turned and headed back towards everyone else. Daisuke hung his head slightly and then followed. He sighed slightly as he took a seat next to Ken. He looked at all the food laid out before him.

_'I can't believe it. All this food, and all it makes me want to do is hurl. You have got to be kidding me.'_

He knew if he didn't eat Ken would make sure they left. He hadn't missed Ken's worried glances as he played soccer and at the moment he couldn't blame him. His pride however won over the fact that every muscle in his body was screaming in pain.

'_I'm not letting Ken know he's right,_' he thought sternly.

He took his usual amount and then some. He had no clue how he was going to get half of it in him without puking, but he was determined. It didn't help that Ken was trying his best efforts to ignore Daisuke.

Miyako glared at the pair_, 'aren't they both supposed to be grown men here? On one side we have Daisuke who's sick as a dog, trying to shove food down his throat to prove Ken wrong. Then there's Ken who's trying to prove Daisuke wrong and ignoring his sick boyfriend instead of acting like the responsible doctor he is and taking him home.'_

Hikari giggled slightly as she watched her girlfriend's growing annoyance.

"Ken, can I talk to you privately?" she asked.

Ken looked at her confused, but nodded anyways. The pair walked a ways, and Hikari waited till they were out of earshot.

"What in the world are you doing?" she whispered.

Ken looked at her slightly shocked, "What?"

"Last time I checked, you were the doctor out of our group. Why aren't you doing something about Daisuke? The poor boy is white as a board, with cheeks that could outdo a cherry, and all you're doing is ignoring him!" she scolded.

Ken stared at her for a moment, then let his body slump dejectedly, "I suppose I've been hanging out with Suke too long huh?"

Hikari smiled her patent smile and put an arm around his shoulder, "Good, now that's done and over with, I think its time you took someone home. We can set up another day."

Ken smiled and the pair went to turn when Miyako came running up.

"My god you two! Did you have to walk so far away?"

"Miya, what's wrong?" asked Hikari.

"Daisuke..." she replied.

Ken's eyes widened in alarm as he ran past Miyako. The sight that greeted him did nothing, but send his fear skyrocketing. Daisuke was laying in Takeru's lap, clearly not doing well.

"What happened?" he asked quickly as he knelt next to Daisuke.

"He mumbled something or other, and then passed out."

Ken placed his hand on Daisuke's forehead and then swore, "He's burning up. We need to get to him to a hospital now!"

---------------------------------------------------

Ken Ichijouji ran his hand through his ebony hair, sighing sadly as he did so. He closed his eyes slightly and looked up at the ceiling. It was a stark white, and did nothing to improve his mood.

'_I went to college in a record amount of time, I work at one of the best hospitals in Japan and I put my boyfriend in the hospital,'_ he thought grimly.

His eyes traveled over to Daisuke's figure. The man looked frighteningly childlike as he lay there. His dark skin still contrasted the white sheets, but still was a few shades lighter than normal. He had a good amount of tubing running down to a thin IV in his left arm. An ugly pair of leather cuffs kept down his arms. The cuffs were a slight brown and had a small brown cloth running off of them tied down to the ends of the bed. A machine with a larger tube made a slight clunking sound. The tube exiting the machine entered Daisuke's mouth.

Ken watched sadly as with every sound Daisuke's chest heaved ever so slightly upward. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He continued to wallow in his misery until a slightly cheerful voice broke through.

"You're going to blame yourself for years to come aren't you?"

Ken didn't even bother to look up as Miyako seated herself in the chair next to him. She smiled, although there was a great dear of sadness in her amber eyes. She casually brushed her hair out of the way and adjusted her glasses. She waited silently for Ken to answer, she knew it might take a bit, but he would speak.

"That's because it is Miya. I should have kept him home," he whispered.

"Ken you couldn't of possibly known Dai was that sick. You know Dai-chan, he'll put himself like his before he finally admits something is wrong," she replied.

Ken closed his eyes, "I shouldn't have ignored the signs Miya. I saw how he sweated in his sleep the night before. He barely ate breakfast Miya. He always eats. When he was begging me to let him go to the picnic, he could barely breathe afterwards. I ignored it all."

Miyako sighed, she wished Daisuke would wake up. He had been unconscious for a good 3 days now. She knew it was because the doctors had medicated him slightly in order for his body to heal, but she knew it would do Ken a great deal of good if Daisuke would just open his eyes.

------------------------------------------------

Ken picked at the food that they had brought him. It wasn't that appetizing.

"Hello?" asked a way too cheery voice.

Ken looked up as a small brunette with blonde highlights entered the room. She definitely did not look Japanese. She was pushing a portable x-ray machine, and humming a slight tune he didn't recognize.

"Good evening, Motomiya Daisuke, right?" she asked.

Ken nodded his head and she smiled cheerfully at him, and then put her finger to her lip as if thinking.

"You're Dr. Ichijouji right? I know you have no clue who I am, but you have quite the reputation around here."

Ken smiled politely and she smiled back as she pushed the machine closer to the bed and began to get her equipment ready.

"Hmm... friend of yours?" she asked as she pulled a film out.

"Boyfriend," Ken returned.

"How sweet! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow your muscles. I'm not the most muscular, American girl running around here," she stated.

Ken helped the girl lift Daisuke's body as she placed her film cassette underneath him. The girl was chattering away the whole time, he found himself smiling slightly in her company. She almost reminded him of Daisuke. He followed her out of the room as she made the exposure and then proceeded to help her remove the plate.

"Well I'll take this downstairs and develop it, feel free to come down and talk with one of our radiologists about it. Hopefully they'll be able to take out your boyfriend's intubation tube soon. Well I'm sure I'll see you again, but if I don't before you two get out of here, I wish you and your boyfriend well. Oyasumi," she stated.

Ken watched as the girl smiled happily and pulled her machine out the room. He returned to his seat next the chair and closed his eyes.

_Ken opened his eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky. He turned and looked around confused. He then realized the weight on his lap and he smiled gently. Daisuke had fallen asleep on him again. Miyako and Hikari were leaning up against a tree chatting happily, while Takeru and Iori were playing a game of catch with the digimon._

_Daisuke opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at Ken, "Ken-chan, it's cold."_

_A bell tinkled slightly in the background. Ken looked up as another figure appeared next to Daisuke. Daisuke's eyes were now closed and contorted in pain, small beads of sweat dripped down his face. Ken went to cry out for Daisuke, when a finger was placed upon his lips. Ken looked up and held back a gasp. A small slight girl with brunette and blonde hair was kneeling before him. He recognized her immediately as the girl as the x-ray technician. _

"_It's time for him to wake up," she whispered sweetly._

_Ken looked at her in shock as she wiped the tears from his cheeks._

'_When had he started crying?'_

Ken gasped and spun around and looked straight into Hikari and Takeru's worried faces.

"We were wondering when you were going to wake up sleepy head," teased Hikari.

Ken turned to look at Daisuke and his heart fell. Daisuke was still intubated, and looked the same as he had earlier. Hikari looked at Ken's crestfallen face curiously.

"Ken?" she asked gently touching his shoulder.

"Nothing... it's nothing," he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke slowly wiggled his fingers as sensations began to rush their way through the fog that was his mind.

'_Ow,'_ he thought dully.

He really wanted to open his eyes, but found he didn't really have the energy. Instead he just studied his surroundings behind closed lids. He could hear a few voices through his haze, but his brain really wasn't up to comprehending human conversation. As the fog that surrounded his mind began to lift, he became aware of the fact that he had something shoved down his throat.

'_What the hell?'_

He was confused and he didn't like it. His whole body screamed in pain, not to mention this bed definitely did nothing for comfort. To top it all off he had some freaky thing shoved down his throat that was forcing air into his lungs. He wanted to pull it, he went to raise his hands, and found that they wouldn't move very far. He pulled a few more times and sighed mentally.

'_Well obviously that doesn't work,_' he thought.

He then remembered that he had heard voices. He slowly took the time to open his eyes. The light in the room was blinding and it took him a good couple of minutes before he could see properly. He looked around and noticed that three people were in the room. A man with blonde hair was standing next to a short brunette with a warm smile. His mind could almost comprehend who they were, but his thoughts were halted as his eyes fell upon the man in the chair. Two thoughts came blasting through the fog in pure clarity.

_'Ken, my Ken.'_

---------------------------------------------

Ken listened quietly while Hikari chatted away, then frowned when he heard a slight jingle. He looked up to see Hikari had stopped and was staring at Takeru who had put his hand on her shoulder. He raised his hand simply and pointed towards the bed. Ken turned his head, and found himself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

------------------------------------------------

Daisuke watched with interest as the blonde noticed him first. Then as Ken stared wide-eyed at him and then quickly stood and went out into the hall. Daisuke frowned and then blinked at the two left in the room. He calmed down when he heard Ken's voice muttering something about respiratory, and a doctor. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, he kept them open till he felt Ken take his hand and squeeze it lightly. He squeezed back in return as the darkness claimed him once more.

------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke blinked slowly, it didn't hurt as much this time. His mind slowly registered that he no longer had something shoved down his throat and that his arms seemed a lot easier to move. It was dark now, only a faint light came in from the hallway. He turned his head slightly and looked around the room. He spotted a thin figure curled up in a chair next to his bed. He smiled softly as he took in Ken's figure.

'_He looks so peaceful,' _he thought.

Daisuke stretched a little bit, then frowned when he realized he had something stuck up his nose. He prodded at the thin tubing that looped around his ears and then back down to his chin. A small airflow was coming through it, and his nose felt as dry as a desert. He looked dully at his arm and realized that an IV was in it. He scrunched his nose slightly, he hated needles.

"Suke?"

Daisuke looked up from his inspection of the IV to see Ken's sleepy eyes staring at him. Ken took a slow step towards him as if he was afraid he'd break. Daisuke nearly gasped at the site of him. He looked like crap. Ken's normally smooth and pristine hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. His face showed one of tiredness and intense worry.

'_I did this,'_ he thought sadly.

"Sorry," Daisuke whispered softly.

Ken blinked and then sat softly at the end of Daisuke's bed. He smiled softly as he grasped Daisuke's slightly pale hand.

"Suke, what in the world are you sorry for?" Ken asked gently.

Daisuke looked up at Ken with tears brimming at the edge of his chocolate orbs.

"I made you worry. If I hadn't been so stubborn, you wouldn't of had to go through all that pain."

Ken chuckled softly and Daisuke looked at him in horror. Ken stood up and brought his hand to Daisuke's face. He slowly wiped away the tears.

"Suke, its not your fault that you got sick," Ken replied as he stroked his lover's cheek.

Daisuke leaned into the touch and sighed.

"But I lied to you Ken-chan, I said I wasn't sick and look where that got me. I'm in some freaky place with tubes up my nose and sticking out of my arm. You look like you haven't slept in days!" Daisuke muttered.

Ken smiled, "Suke it isn't your fault. Honestly I would have been surprised if you had told me you were sick. I would have figured you got into a fight with Takeru again and just didn't want to see him. So stop beating yourself up over it and get some rest. You look like you can barely keep your eyes open."

"ca..n.... too..." Daisuke mumbled.

Ken smiled as he watched his lover's eyes close and then settled himself back down in the chair marveling over his lover's ever-consistent self-blame.

---------------------------------------------

Miyako clucked her tongue as Takeru and Daisuke argued. It was a quite silly one actually, Takeru kept insisting that the hospital was feeding Daisuke real food, while Daisuke on the other begged to differ. He claimed it was something that even Chibimon wouldn't eat. Ken on the other hand was being beyond quiet. She sighed and winked at Hikari as Ken rose and left the room.

"Why are you following me Miya?" Ken asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"Because you're moping, and I want to know why. Daisuke's obviously much better if he has he energy to argue with T.K over food," replied Miyako.

"Do you want to know his first words Miya? When Daisuke woke up do you know what his first word to me was?" asked Ken.

Miyako frowned at this," What's that?"

"Sorry. His first words to me was that he was sorry," whispered Ken.

"Sorry? What in the world was he sorry for?" sputtered Miyako, obviously annoyed.

"You would think after all of these years, he wouldn't do this to himself. He blames himself for making me worry, because he lied and said he wasn't sick," replied Ken.

Miyako resisted the urge to smack Ken and instead chose to reply calmly.

"No offense Ken, but that little trait is one thing you two have in common. Let me state this nice and simply for you. People get sick, it happens. While Daisuke may be under the illusion that he doesn't get sick, its unlikely one individual can go a whole life without being sick! Neither of you are at fault here, it is simply how you are. Daisuke's stubborn and wouldn't admit being sick, and you can't resist Dai's puppy dog eyes. No harm has to come out of this, you two are making this a bad situation with blaming yourselves."

Ken blinked at Miyako.

"Now if you are down playing poor me and what not, there is a boyfriend in there who probably wants your company," Miyako stated firmly.

Ken blinked one more time as Miyako started pushing him back into the room. Both and Ken and Miyako blinked when they found Daisuke gone from it.

"Where'd Dai go?" asked Miyako.

"A lady came and got him for his x-rays. They said he'd be back in a half hour or so. Daisuke was grumbling the whole way, I don't really know why though," replied Hikari.

"Needles," stated Ken.

"Needles? X-rays don't involve needles," muttered Takeru.

"Daisuke thinks everything involves needles. Don't you remember when he had that kidney stone a while back? Well they did a IVU, which is a series of x-rays involve the injection of a contrast. I think the poor x-ray tech, probably had her hair fall out that day," chuckled Ken.

-----------------------------------------------

Daisuke glared straight ahead as he made his way through the hospital. He absolutely refused to acknowledge the lady who brought him down to this accursed place. He was quite aware he was acting like a two year old, and he could care less. The lady muttered something about it would be only a few minutes and left him in the hallway.

He sighed as he took that time to observe the other two patients in the hall. There was a lady who had to be at least 80 in a stretcher just a few feet away. She looked completely out of it and definitely worse for wear.

'_Well at least she won't understand she's being poked at!'_

He wrinkled his nose as he took the time to observe the other patient in the hallway. It was a little girl. She had large blue eyes, and lavender hair. She was on the petite side and looked quite pale.

'Heh, she looks like Ken-chan,' 

"Motomiya?"

Daisuke looked up to see a brunette with blonde highlights smiling at him. The girl clearly wasn't Japanese, but oddly enough didn't have much of an accent.

"Hai" he replied.

"Well my name's Keito. It's nice to see you up and around. The last time I did your x-rays you were still quite out of it."

'_Well at least time, I didn't feel it!'_ he thought annoyed.

"Now what's that face for? I would imagine that you'd be happy to be up and moving," Keito asked.

Daisuke pouted as she wheeled him into the room. He blinked as she simply asked him to stand up in front of a board. A few seconds later it was all over with.

"Okay, that's it," Keito stated.

Daisuke looked at her in surprise, "No needles?"

Keito laughed, "So that's what that look was for. Of course not, it's just a picture silly. Well, transportation will be down to pick you up in a few. Tell Ichijouji-sama, I said hello, and I hope you get out of here soon. Ja ne."

Daisuke sighed as he was left in the now empty hallway.

-------------------------------------------------

It had taken a week, but Daisuke was finally out of the hospital and back at home. Ken sighed as he sat on the couch waiting for Daisuke to get out of the shower. How Daisuke had convinced him that he should get the shower was beyond him, considering Ken hadn't had a proper cleaning in over a week now.

Ken frowned slightly, Daisuke had been in there for a good hour now. He slowly stretched and made his way to the door and knocked.

"Daisuke, for goodness sakes get out already!"

Ken frowned even more when he got no reply. He slowly turned the knob.

"Daisuke?" he questioned.

The water was still running, although the shower was empty. Ken raised an eyebrow, then gasped when he was suddenly shoved into the shower. Ken sighed as Daisuke burst out laughing.

"Glad to know I amuse you," Ken muttered.

"Seeing you soaking wet in the shower with your clothes on is always amusing Ken-chan," replied Daisuke.

Daisuke laughed some more as Ken splashed water at him. Ken grinned as he slowly stood up in the shower and pulled Daisuke into a hug.

"Gomen nasai," he whispered.

Daisuke raised his eyebrow in confusion. Ken merely hugged Daisuke longer and Daisuke smiled as he two wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Miya-chan's right you know," stated Daisuke.

"She always is, even if she isn't, she'll find a way to make it so she is. However she's right, life's life ne?" replied Ken.

Ken sneezed slightly and then squeaked as Daisuke picked him up.

"Suke!" he cried.

"Enough serious talk, you'll catch pneuomowhatiz if you stand out here in the cold," stated Daisuke.

"Pneumonia, Suke, Pneumonia."

"Whatever," with that Daisuke planted his lips firmly on Ken's as he walked back into the shower, "Now, on to much more important things than spelling!"

Ken laughed, "Ai shiteru, Suke-chan."

"Ai shiteru Ken-chan."

AN: Such a pointless little piece of whatever ;; Although I'm half tempted to do a shorter one shot involving Daisuke's fear of needles. Lol, well if you liked yay. If you didn't, ummm fine. I'm not used to writing pointless fiction, but I felt like it.


End file.
